My Last Name
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: ArthurMolly. The urge he always had since the day he met her, the urge to kiss her, suddenly became stronger. [I don't own Harry Potter]


A/N: This is my first Arthur/Molly fic, so review would be nice. thanks!

* * *

Arthur watched as Molly's barefoot landed on the dry stone. The sound of the river trickling downstream almost tickled his ears, as his warm eyes locked on her figure. She was on her tiptoes when she stepped onto another rock; she gently swayed, almost falling into the clear water. Her red curls bounced around her face, as she bit her lip before taking the next step onto the last rock. Finally across the river, she let out a happy sigh, before falling down next to Arthur, lying next to him in the green grass.

When she looked up at him with her big doe eyes, she smiled when she watched him turn his body to look down at her, his arm propping up his head. "So why are we here Arthur? McGonagall's gonna have our heads if she finds out that we left Hogsmeade." She said, still smiling playfully.

Arthur was speechless. His face remained emotionless, as he watched her red curls still bounce in contrast to the green grass she was lying on. She was wearing a dress he had found her – a dress his father had shown him after working with a few muggles. It had taken him weeks to convince his father to let him have the dress. And she was wearing it. It was fairly simple – it buttoned up at the front, right down to the hem. It had a white collar, and a small blue ribbon around the waist, making the dress hug her body in ways that astounded Arthur.

"Arthur?"

Molly's voice pulled him out of his thoughts sweetly; gently.

"Arthur, you're scaring me when you do that."

"Do what?" he asked; the first words he had spoken to her since he watched her with a protective eye make her way across the stones over the river.

"When you don't talk. I can't read you when you're like this." She answered, frowning slightly.

"When I'm like what?" he asked.

"You know… when your face is blank. It –"

"You're amazing, you know that?" He interrupted her. He watched her pretty little mouth with full pink lips stop moving and part slowly. The urge he always had since the day he met her, the urge to kiss her, suddenly became stronger. But he had to stay focused, he had asked her to leave the group, to risk detention, for a reason.

"Molly," he continued, taking her hand and entwining it with his, "you know that I'm not rich."

She opened her mouth to say something, probably to tell him to shut up if he was questioning her love for him, but he stopped her. "Let me finish please." He requested. She closed her mouth and nodded.

"You know that I'm not rich, yet you choose to stay with me. You could have any other guy in our school, but you're with me. Molly, I love you. And I know you love me, even though I have nothing to offer you but my love, and…"

His Gryffindor courage was fading. He was about to say it, the words he had practiced over and over again, but he just hesitated. His insides screamed to him to finish.

So he did.

"…my last name." He paused to watch her big eyes become bigger, as they widened and her mouth slowly parted once more. "My last name means a lot to my family – to me. I know I'll never make it famous or even rich, but I'll never bring it shame either. It means a lot to me, so I don't want you to think that I'm just offering it over because you're the first girl I've ever gone out for more than four dates. I'm offering it to you because I truly love you, and I think you feel the same."

Her bottom lip was being held tightly between her two sets of teeth, as she smiled nervously. She nodded through his entire speech, and after he slipped the ring on her finger, the ring he had saved up for for months, she jumped him and kissed him as he lay underneath her in the grass.

She pulled back from the kiss, her face flushed. He smiled back at her, trying to find the words she had just stolen from him that he wanted to say.

"I know we graduate in a week, but I just wanted you to know that I'm not ready for this to become just another school romance. And I know there are a lot of things you want to do before you settle down, and I'm willing to wait for you to be ready."

He grinned as she leaned down to kiss him again, ready to leave him breathless yet again.


End file.
